


Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God 2: The Revanger of Satin and Obaba!!!

by PrincessAmerica



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmerica/pseuds/PrincessAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afew moths after teh end uf the lust storey Satin retunes to sek vengance with Bark Obema anmd Sara and Lauren hav 2 sav Nintando wrold agen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God 2: The Revanger of Satin and Obaba!!!

**Author's Note:**

> It's SUMER VACKASHUN now and intranet pepole were taking abot a new sipper samsh brus gam wiches werd becuz i didnt see it in the storks but its aprantly at sumwer called e4 mayb it wil be in stor toomaro but it wuz on the intranet now. Tomaro i wont beable to getit until latin the day becuz Lauren and me ar gon to the beech and Lauren has a noo bakeni. Also ther will be guyz or sumthin at the beech becuz im strat.
> 
> Aneway the new smashbros gam convasned me 2 writ anew storey. I hop its asgod as tha last on. I mite not beable 2 writ anew chaptar evary day butill tray.

Chap 1: The Retune of Sation

I was on the beech with Lauren an few monts aftar I killed Satin and one the war of norton agreesin. She loked reely pritty in her new bikeni but were boht state so we didnt do lesbvan stuff. Instad we loked at sum guys on the beech whowere playen bitch volayabel. Everythin was gud in the wrold... or so we thot!!!  
We were dong nomel strate stuf buthen sudanly we sawed sumon ranninged acros the oshun. It was JESAS CHRIS and he loked afeared and panak.  
"Sara and Lauren!!!! U ned 2 cum! Quack!" Jedi Kriss sad.  
"Hi Jesas!" I sed "wuts gone on."  
"Its treble!" Jesas sed, "Saten is bak!!!"  
"Ono butt Sara killled him!!!" Lauren sed.  
"No that wasent the reel Satin it was a trik. Avroabem Linkin wasnt Saten he wuz just a clon of Satin mad buy Mr Jonson!!!" Jessie sed.  
"Ono!" I sid.  
"Ino!" Jadakiss swed "no Satin and Obana haved a now evul plane! There gon 2 giv Jorge Wasentans mom sum femanast boks so shell get an aberration to mak Jorge Wasintun dye b4 hes bored andthan AMANDA WIL NEVAR BE FONDLED!!!"  
"Ono thats the evulest thin ecar" Lauren sed.  
"Is ther away wecan stopit" I sed.  
"Yes u hav 2 gtfo 2 Nentindo wold and defet Staten ther. Ican tak u ther fillow me" Jersas sed.  
So we cummed with Jesas bakc 2 the Smut Manshan becuz weahd to sav Amerka frum femanasts. Butwen we gut ther thins were diffrant!!! Fined ot naxt chaptare!!!


End file.
